onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Keith Scott
|Last Appearance = |Name = Keith Alan Scott |Nicknames = Boozy |Occupation = Mechanic Owner Keith Scott Body Shop |Status = Deceased |Family Members = Royal Scott - Father May Scott - Mother Dan Scott - Brother Lily Roe Scott - Daughter Lucas Scott - Nephew Nathan Scott - Nephew Jamie Scott - Great Nephew Sawyer Scott - Great Niece Lydia Scott - Great niece Haley James Scott - Niece Peyton Sawyer Scott - Niece |Appearances = S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7, S8 }}Keith Alan Scott was the brother of Dan Scott and the uncle of both Lucas and Nathan who took a paternal role in Lucas's life in Dan's absence. He grew close to both Lucas and Karen, developing feelings for Karen in the process. Keith left Tree Hill for a short while after his fiance Jules was revealed to be hired by Dan to break his heart but eventually returned and he and Karen eventually united. He was killed by his brother Dan during the school shooting and his passing still plagues the Tree Hill residents years later - especially Dan. __TOC__ Character History Season 1 Keith is seen as Lucas' uncle and Karen's best friend. He is the one that tells Whitey that Lucas should be on the basketball team. He often hangs out at his garage or Karen's Cafe. He is asked by Lucas to play with in the "Father Son" basketball game. When Karen decides go to Italy for a cooking class, Keith offers to take care of Lucas while she's gone. When he drops her of at the airport, they kiss. While Karen's gone, Lucas starts dating Brooke and he gets a tatoo, Keith is very dissapointed in him. The night Karen returns, he's so nervous before picking her up so he drinks a beer. When he and Lucas are going to the airport to pick her up, they get hit by a car. Lucas gets severa injures, while Keith gets some minor injuries. Lucas survives. Karen ask Keith if he had been drinking before he drove Lucas, an he tell her he did, and she gets mad at him. He pay for Lucas medical bills. He put up his garage for sale to pay for them. Dan comes up with a buissnies proposition. At first Keith refuses, but then rethinks it. He signs the contracts, and Dan make some big changes at the garage. He proposes to Karen, but she turn him down. He decides to leave Tree Hill, and Lucas wants to come with him. Keith also sleeps with Deb, and Dan walked in on them. Season 2 Keith and Lucas lives in Charleston, and Keith is right about to start a teaching job at a garage. He get a phone call from Deb, saying Dan had a heart attack. They go back to Tree Hill. Dan ask Keith if he can look after the dealership, and Keith decides to do it. He hires Nathan, because he needs money. A women comes to the shop, wanting to buy a car. They go on a test drive, and flirt a bit. She tells him that her name is Jules, and he sells her the car. They starts dating and their realationships is going forward vary fast. Keith becomes vice president at the dealership. Lucas found out that Jules had made a deal with Dan to make Kaith fall in love with her. Jules swears that she told Dan that she didn't want to do it anymore, that she was in love with Keith for real. Keith and Jules got engaged. Before the wedding Karen found out about Dans arragement and confronted Jules. It dindn't go that well. Jules ran away and Lucas and Karen told Keith and he got really mad and left town. Season 3 In season three, Dan shot Keith dead as he believed Keith had attempted to murder him in the dealership fire, and framed the murder on Jimmy Edwards, who brought the gun to school. After Death Keith is seen in season 9 when his brother Dan dies. He takes him to the other side and forgives him. Relationships Family Dan Scott Dan and Keith were bitter rivals since childhood, disagreeing on many things. Though their relationship was never good, Keith still seems to care about his younger brother. However when Keith went into Tree Hill High School during a school shooting to find his surrogate son, Lucas, Dan killed him, believing he was responsible for a murder attempt that was actually Dan's ex-wife Deb. Lucas Scott Keith had been the father figure in Lucas life since childhood, even offering to adopt him when he and Karen got engaged. Other then Karen, Lucas was the most torn up about Keith's death and went to great lengths to prove Dan guilty of killing him. Lily Scott Though Keith died before Lily was born, he still seems to have a connection and influence on the young girl's life. Lily often dreams of Keith, though it's unsure whether she even knows what he looks like, though since Jamie had a picture of him, it's likely Lily does too. Romantic Life Career Trivia Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Scott, Keith Category:Main Characters Category:The Scott Family Category:Fathers Category:Tree Hill High Students Category:Tree Hill Ravens Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters